Killing The Enemy
by Summer Jackson
Summary: "I'll just give it to you straight. My names Riley. I'm a master with swords, guns and knives. Oh and you might want to know, I'm a 14 year old girl." When Nora agrees to help Miles save Danny, Riley, a girl and companion she took under her wing 5 years before is asked to come too. When Nora agrees she follows and helps the group through the season and maybe more. Starts 1-2 and on
1. Chapter 1

With my 14 years of life on this planet there is only one thing that really has made an impact on me. There are few you can trust, but when you find that few you must stick with them. That's the reason I got into all of this, I trusted a friend and she lead us into one hell of a mess.

My name is Riley, just Riley. I don't remember my last name? Well it's more like I don't want to. The reason… Well, we'll get into that later. Basically it all started when I was waiting for a sign of trouble. Nora was in the prison camp picking a lock while I waited on the sidelines.

And that's when I saw him, Miles Matheson.

He ran out of the woods toward Nora. "What the hell is he doing!" I screamed in my head. When he got to her he started to free her, the thing was, she was already free. "These aren't even locked." he whispered confused.

"'Cause I picked it, now go." she said angrily. A man asked miles to unlock him instead causing the guards to turn around and walk over to them. The plan was screwed. Nora got up and ran with Miles; after all, she had no choice.

I was so pissed it wasn't even funny. I had to hold back stomping as I snuck around the militia forces and over to where Miles was camping. As I got closer I noticed a girl, she looked in her early twenties, sitting next to Miles. Nora was already arguing with him.

I kneeled next to Nora. "Wow the hero is back!" I said sarcastically with more then a hint of anger in my voice.

"Riley," he nodded, "You've grown."

"Yea, it tends to happen." I whispered angrily, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hey, your hurt. What happened?" He asked grabbing my hand and changing the subject.l

I quickly jerked it back ignoring the sharp pain, I've felt worse, "Don't pull that bull shit. Why are you here?"

"Why were you hiding in the bushes and why were you in a work camp?" he rebounded.

"I got arrested on purpose. Give me some credit. I'm working a job." Nora told him, "She was gonna get me out yesterday."

"Well then what happened?" He asked

"It didn't go as planned. I escaped with a few scratches." I explained holding my poorly bandaged hand up.

"Speaking of that, why are you still here? You were supposed to go back to base if you got hurt!" Nora told me angrily.

"Well, I wasn't going to just leave you here alone. What if you needed back up?" I argued.

"You wouldn't be able to fight with that hand." Miles jumped in.

I glared at him, "I've got 2."

He ignored me, "What job are you talking about?"

Nora sighed, "The sniper rifle. We're stealing the sniper rifle."

"You went through all that trouble for a rifle?" The girl in her twenties said in astonishment.

"Who the hell is this?" Nora asked just realizing she was there.

"I'm his niece." she answered for him.

"You have family?" I asked. He never mentioned a niece before.

"Most people do," He said insultingly. I went quiet and glared at him until he realized what he had said. "Sorry, that was uncalled for."

"Whatever," I murmured shaking it off.

"Anyway yes, the rifle is more than worth it. The militia controls all the guns. So a beauty like that on the black market ... Priceless." Nora lied. I saw where she was going with it.

"I was gonna unlock her shackles and fend everyone off while she snuck up, slit the warden's throat, and took the the gun, but now sneaking's kind of out." I explained.

"You were going to fight all of those militia?" His niece laughed.

I rolled my eyes and was about to say something probably really insulting before Miles stopped me, "Don't underestimate this kid. She'll kick the Hulk's ass any day." I wasn't quite sure who the hulk was, probably someone before the blackout but I took it as a compliment.

"Wow that's about the nicest thing you've ever said or done. Well aside from saving Nora when she didn't want to be saved." I said clearly agitated.

"Well how was I supposed to know what you two were doing." Miles defended himself.

"You weren't. You were supposed to keep the hell away from us. Remember?" Nora said angrily.

He sighed, "Things are different now."

"Like how? Like how, Miles?" She said frustrated.

"Like me. He's here because of me." His niece answered.

"Meaning?" I asked confused.

"The militia took my brother, and he's gonna get him back." I scoffed. That's what she thinks. Miles Matheson always has a selfish reason for doing something.

Nora must have been thinking the same thing, "Seriously, what's your angle?" She said turning to Miles.

"No angle. This is for real, Nora. And I want you both to come with us. You owe me." He told her.

"For that amazing rescue?" She scoffed.

"You know what for." He said seriously exchanging some sort of hidden secret.

Nora paused for a second and at that moment I knew she was going to give in and if she gave in, so would I, "Okay. But I'm getting that gun first."

"You're never gonna get close to that rifle, not now. Not without him shooting you with it." Miles said in that 'I know everything, you know nothing' way.

"You want our help? We're getting that gun." Nora said determined.

Miles agreed realizing there was no way out, "We'll get it in the morning. Let's set up camp."


	2. Chapter 2

We found an old delipitated house about a mile away from the militia and laid down to go to sleep. They all fell asleep but I couldn't.

I've never been able to sleep easily. My theory is I've got too much on my mind all the time, fight moves, battle strategy, even images of different types of guns, but those are only occasionally. Most nights it's my parents. Tonight was one of those nights.

I just didn't get it, who abandons their 7 year old kid on the streets? I wondered what it was about me that made them leave. Some times I even convinced myself that they died and didn't just leave. But it didn't last long because the memory of them actually saying they couldn't handle me and walking away came flooding back into my mind. I remember running after my mom and grabbing her hand begging her not to leave me. And the part after, her pushing me down into the dirt filled street saying to get away from her.

Some times I just curled up into a ball and cried and sometimes extreme anger would take over. Tonight, it was the extreme anger. I got up and punched the first thing I saw, a wall. As if it wouldn't hurt enough with a good hand, I hit it with my cut one.

I quietly shrieked, "Shit!" I leaned against the wall and slowly slid down to the floor. Letting the tears fall to my cheeks. They were from a mixture of physical and emotional pain.

Suddenly I heard slow steps coming from the other room. I sighed, "Hey, Nora."

She slowly walked in, "Hey. You okay?"

"No," I said honestly, "My hands pretty messed up." I said cradling it in my other hand.

She walked over and sat next to me, "Here let me see."she grabbed it gently as I hissed in pain, "You broke it?" She said feeling around my bones.

"Yea." I groaned.

"How?"

"I might have punched another wall."

Nora smiled, "When are you gonna learn to stop doing that, kid?"

"Not for awhile.

She laughed and ripped off part of her sleeve and grabbed two sticks from the ground. She was no doctor but when your doing what we do you know how to bandage things. We get a pretty good amount of injuries, "So why'd you punch a wall this time?" She smiled as she tied my broken finger to a stick enabling it from moving.

"My family." I said barely audible.

Nora sighed, "You got to stop thinking about them."

"You know I can't."

"Yea, I get it."

"I think the worst thing about it is not the fact that they left me, but wondering why they did." By now I was crying a little bit.

"It's okay," she said putting an arm around my shoulder.

I sniffed, "In some ways it's like I want to know where they are, but in others it's like I don't care."

"You're parents were heartless that's all it was. They should have taken care of you. You did nothing to be thrown on the streets. In a way you're lucky, I mean who knows what would have happened if you stayed with them."

"Yea I guess." It was silent for a while as she continued to wrap my hand.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yea"

"Why did you save me?"

"Huh?" She said confused. Nora had saved me plenty of times in battle, and I had saved her just as much.

"Why did you save me when those militia men were attacking me? When you first saw me." I explained.

The memory of me being attacked by 5 militia men came into mind. It was night time and almost pitch black. I had stolen a loaf of bread from the local farmers market and was being chased by a herd of militia. I was little and fast but they weren't much slower. I was pushing down chairs and tables as I ran trying to slow them down. I ran down the street and made a stupid turn into an alley thinking they wouldn't see me. I ran about 200 yards before I realized it was a dead end. But when I turned around all 5 of the militia were slowly approaching me thinking they had won. But I wasn't going to give up that easily. I pulled my sword out of its sheath.

It was really old with a rusty handle but it was the only thing I could afford. I got it to protect myself when I was 8. I had been jumped the day before I bought it and was so scared I thought I'd know how to use it with no experience. I was wrong. Two weeks later I got mugged again and when I pulled it out the attackers just hit me until I went unconscious. After that I practiced every day. I would pay people whatever I had to attack me and I got better and better slowly until I was good enough to fend off muggers and whoever else wanted to fight.

So when I pulled out my sword all the militia just laughed. I couldn't blame them, after all it's not every day you see a 9 year old kid pull out a sword. "Put the sword down!" One of them yelled. It was too dark to tell which one.

"If you think it's so funny then let me fight you!" I screamed into the night.

The militia stopped walking, "Okay," One of them said "Soldiers attack." He said calmly. The men ran toward me with there swords in the air. The first one to get to me was short but he was fast. He stabbed forward but I already dodged it to the left. From there it was one quick swipe to the stomach to get him on the ground and one jab down for the kill.

The next man came from the front, stupid move. Right when he was in my reach I stabbed him. The next man made a good move by coming at me from the back. To bad he was too big to sneak up on me. I turned around and slashed his chest before he even knew what was happening. The next one was young, 17 or 19, and very inexperienced. I don't remember how I killed him just that it wasn't a fair match. "So your next Mr-" as I turned around I stopped. The last man had a gun pointed straight at my head. There was nothing I could do against a gun.

"Drop the sword." He said never moving his gun. I threw my now worthless protection, across the floor.

"Get on with it. Shoot me." I said closing my eyes and waiting for death.

"Ha, I'm not going to shoot you. Well, not yet," He came over to me slowly as I backed away until I was against the wall and could feel his breath on my neck, "Little girls like make overs, don't they? Why don't I give you one," He had my arms pinned so fighting back wasn't really an option. So I did the only thing in my power to do... I spit in his face. He didn't even react, he just stood there like he didn't even realize it, "Why don't we start with the mouth." He said pushing the knife to my lips. I tried to move my face away from the knife but there wasn't much room to move. "There used to be this superhero before the black out. His name was Bat Man. He had an arch nemesis," he finally got my mouth to open and was literally sawing at the side of it. It was the most painful thing I had ever felt up to that moment, "This Villain was called the joker and I'm gonna rip your mouth just like him." I suddenly tasted gushing blood in my mouth and I thought I was about to experience death and torture all in one night. I gave up struggling and just took in the pain hoping I would pass out so it would be over. And then I heard a shot go off. A shot by a gun. The troop suddenly let me go causing me to fall to the floor and then he followed. The first thing I did was grab my lip in pain. Then I heard footsteps coming, "You okay?" A female voice asked. I looked up to see a dark skinned girl in her 20s standing over me. She wore a white tank top and camouflage pants. Her light brown hair was tied in a looses bun. I didn't answer as I was still in shock that I had almost died, "Here," she crouched down in front of me, "Let me see your lip." I don't know why but all of a sudden I got the feeling I could trust this women. I moved my hand and she tilted my head up a little so she could see my face clearly. She looked at it for a few seconds, "Don't worry, it's not that bad, it'll heal," she grabbed my sleeve, "May I?" She asked. I nodded my head yes as I didn't want to open my mouth and make the cut deepen. She ripped off the wrist of my sleeve and pressed it to my lip. I winced at the contact, "Sorry, here, hold it to your lip. The pressure will make the bleeding stop." She said giving me my now bloody sleeve.

I finally spoke realizing it would take a lot more then movement for my skin to rip, "Thanks" I spoke.

She smiled, "So you do talk." I smiled a little, "So what's your name?"

"Riley."

"I'm Nora," she looked around at all the dead troops, "You killed all these guys?" She asked.

"I uh-" I stuttered.

"You can tell me the truth. I just a killed a guy, too."

I sighed, "Yea."

"Hmm, impressive and only with this." She stood up and grabbed my sword off the ground. "Your gonna need a new one, there's some dings in it." She held it in her hand the flat facing down before breaking it over her knee. I had a look of horror on my face as she practically cut off my head herself. Then she pulled her sword out of her sheath and for a second I thought she was going to kill me. Then she threw it in the air and caught it by the blade with the handle pointed to me. "Go on, take it." She said handing it to me.

I was astonished that she, who had just met me, was giving me a obviously valuable sword. All I could say was, "uh, thanks."

"Don't mention it. Now, are you hungry?" She said handing it to me.

"Yea," I said, "but I don't have any money."

She pulled me up by the hand, "Don't worry, I'm buying."

(End of flashback)

"Why I saved you. Well first of all, I wasn't gonna let a 9 year old kid get killed on the street. But the reason I took you with me, was because I saw myself in you. You had no parents, no money, no home, and yet you weren't hopeless. You killed 4 militia men on your own. You might have learned how to use a sword better but you never learned to be strong, you always were. I saw that when we had dinner that night and you were talking about your past."

"Thanks, thanks for everything." I said.

She smiled and patted my knee, "Come on, kid. You need to sleep."

The morning came after I got a few hours of sleep. We set to work immediately. I got some stranded supplies from around the camp and Nora got to work. In less then 5 minutes she had made a one shot gun. "Not exactly a Colt .45, but it'll do the trick."

"You're gonna shoot the warden? With that?" Miles asked.

"Yea, Miles, that's the idea." I said.

"That thing only works from a foot away. How are you gonna get close enough?"

"We'll sneak up."

"In broad daylight? They know what both of you look like and will shoot me on sight." He said. As much as I hated to admit it, he was right.

I thought about it for a second, "So Charlie will do it. Some innocent girl lost in the woods. She can get close." I suggested.

"Good idea." Nora agreed.

"Forget it." Said Miles.

"No I'll do it." Charlie agreed. I was actually kind of surprised. I thought it would take a lot more convincing to get her to risk her life for a rifle.

"You can't do it." He argued.

"Look I appreciate the concern, but-"

"No. No. I mean you actually can't do it. You'll choke." Miles interrupted.

"I won't."

"You who bitched about me killing someone in cold blood, your just gonna walk up, shoot somebody in the face-for a sniper rifle?"

"It's not about the rifle. And it's not about you or them. It's about the 30 innocent people down there who are working as slaves. And it's insane to me that none of you have even mentioned it. What the hell is wrong with you?" She turned to Nora, "Now what do I have to do."

Nora quickly explained everything and tied the gun to Charlie's wrist, "Oh and remember you've only got one shot at him so, if you miss, you die," I added. Miles gave me a look, "What? I'm just giving her an incentive to aim straight."

"Charlie, just shoot the guy, me and Miles will take out the rest and-"

I stopped Nora, "Wait, wait, wait. Hold up, you and Miles. Where am I in this?"

"You, Riley, are in the bushes." Nora said as Miles helped Charlie put her coat sleeve on over her gun.

"In the bushes? Why am I in the bushes? Why am I not going to be out there killing some Militia?"

"Because your killing Militia privileges were taken away when you broke your hand." She answered.

"Wait, I thought you cut your hand?" Charlie said confused.

"I did- I mean, I broke- uh! Never mind, let's just go." I said leaving Miles and Charlie baffled.

We got to the camp just as the workers started.

"Any advice?" Charlie whispered to me.

"Yea, take this with you." I handed her, her crossbow.

"Are you crazy, they'll shoot me on the spot, they'll think I'm gonna shoot them."

"No they won't. They'll tell you to drop it."

"How are you so sure?"

I sighed. 'Why do people always question my strategies' I thought to myself. "You see that guy right there," I said pointing to a young guy in his mid twenties, "He's been smiling at that one girl this whole time," I said moving my finger to a girl in the work camp. "He's been here working for months cut off from civilization, that means he's desperate for- well you know. If he wants to get with a girl who is in here imagine what he want's to do with a girl who's not. He's the one closest to where you're entering so he'll be the first to order you to stop before the others even see you. From there he's going to tell you to drop the cross bow."

"How do you know all that?" She asked amazed.

"I'm observant" I shrugged "Anyway, listen to him but when you put it down slide it on the ground toward the warden."

"Why?" She asked me suspiciously.

"After every thing I just told you are you really questioning my strategy?"

"No but-"

"Okay good, now go." I said pushing her out of the bushes. She walked out and started her job.

Nora came up to me, "What were you talking to Charlie about?" She asked suspiciously.

"Giving her some advice on how to stay alive," I said casually. Nora gave me a look, "What? Just because I can't fight doesn't mean I don't know what to do."

Nora stared at me for a second trying to see any signs of me lying, she should have known better. I lie on missions all the time. I'm great at it. "Fine but don't leave these bushes or I will personally kill you if the Militia doesn't."

"Yes, mam," I said sarcastically, "Hey, look. You're on." I pointed to the now shot Warden. She jumped up and started running out, looking back one last time to make sure I wasn't following.

I watched carefully from the bushes waiting for the right time to run in. I needed to wait a little bit longer when I saw a soldier on top of Charlie. She was keeping away from him but she didn't have long before he overpowered her. So I went early, as I ran out I was blocked by two soldiers who aimed for my head with there sword. I ran straight in between them and easily dodged the blades with a duck and ended up making them stab each other. I got to the crossbow just as the soldier over Charlie lifted his knife to stab her. I pulled the trigger and shot the man in the spine, He collapsed on Charlie. I ran over to her and pulled him off. She looked up at me in shock, "And that's why I told you to bring the crossbow."

"Thanks." She said quickly, "behind you!" She screamed. I turned around quickly and swung my sword out of its sheath with my un bandaged hand using my momentum to kill the man who was about to stab me.

I looked back down at Charlie and pulled her up by the hand. A few soldiers surrounded us and I started to fight them. As I fought I shouted to Charlie, "The gun works like a cross bow! You've got to hold it tightly or it will push you back!" I had killed two men but another three replaced them, "All you have to do is pull the trigger!" I wasn't sure if Charlie was hearing me but I was trying anyway.

"On 3 shoot me!" I yelled as I dodged a side swipe.

"What? No!" She yelled back.

"Charlie, trust me. Do it!" I yelled, "one!" I swiped a man making him fall to the ground.

"I'm not shooting you!" She screamed.

"Two!" I continued as I stabbed another man, there was one left. I just couldn't get him. I'll admit he was skilled.

"Riley, I'm not killing you!" Charlie screamed.

"Three!" I dropped to the ground and soon after the man dropped followed. Charlie ran over to me and I hopped up, "Told you to trust me." I smiled. I looked around at all the dead Militia. We were done. We had won. I walked over to the girl who I had pointed out to Charlie earlier. "You okay?" I asked her.

She looked shocked, "How did you- You're just a kid- you killed?" She had so many questions just like most people who saw me fight. She finally found the right words, "Weren't you scared?"

I laughed a little as I picked her lock. "Of the Militia? Please, they're just a bunch of stupid guys who knows how to pull a trigger."

I'll admit I was bragging but it didn't last long, "Riley!" Nora screamed.

"Her. She's the one I'm scared of." I said before quickly turning around and speed walking away from Nora who was approaching me.

"Oh no you don't," she said grabbing me by the back of the collar of my leather jacket. She grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me around, "What the hell were you doing getting into that fight! Didn't I specifically tell you not to!?"

"Yes, but-"

"No, Riley! There's no excuse! You had a huge disadvantage. If those Men were actually good at fighting you would have been dead! I can't believe you could be so stupid and-"

"Uh, Nora," Someone interrupted her. I turned around to see Charlie standing behind me, "Riley came out to save me. I was about to get stabbed but she saved me. She shot the guy. You shouldn't get mad at her."

Nora stared at her for a few seconds and I thought she was gonna yell at Charlie but she didn't. She sighed, "Fine." She turned back to me, "No more pulling that shit. Understand?"

"Yea, I understand" I nodded quickly.

"Good. Do yo any injuries?" she asked her mood I immediately changing from mad to concerned.

"Nothing new."

"Kay I need to change your bandage. Come on."

"Yea one second, I'll catch up with you in a second," I told her. Nora nodded and walked off.

Once she was far enough away I turned to Charlie, "Thanks."

"You saved my life. I decided to save yours." She joked.

I smiled, "Whatever. Anyway you were the one who listened to my commands."

She laughed, "Well that will never happen again."

"Oh it will. I mean it was my advice that saved you."

"And it was me shooting the gun that saved you. You just wait, I'll be saving your life in no time.

I laughed and started walking away, "Dream on, Charlie Matheson. Dream on."


	3. Chapter 3

I went over to Nora to bandage my hand. She was healing a cut on her rib cage. It wasn't deep it just needed some rubbing alcohol. I sat across from her and carefully unwrapped my hand. She finished up her cut and moved on to me.  
"Can you move it?" She asked.  
"Yea, it's just painful."  
"Son of a bitch!" I heard Miles yell. I didn't give much thought to it. Knowing Miles it could be anything.  
Nora grabbed my hand gently, "We'll get a better look at it back at camp." I nodded. That's when Miles came over, "What the hell is that?" He said pointing to the American Flag tattoo that Nora got on her back a few months before.  
"Just relax." Nora tried to calm him.  
"And I assume this camp you're talking about is a rebel base!" He yelled.  
"Miles, please." Nora said trying to shut him up.  
"You're not selling that sniper rifle, are you? You're gonna give it away to the resistance."  
"Everyone changes, Miles." Nora said calmly. She started to bandage my hand again.  
"You two joined the rebels? Of all people you two?"  
"What do you mean 'rebels'?" Charlie asked.  
"A bunch of deluded, bleeding heart-"  
"Patriots... Trying to bring back the United States." Nora said finally sick of Miles insults.  
"They will lynch you on the spot for this." Miles argued.  
"Maybe. Or maybe I'll take out General Monroe first." Nora said ending the discussion.

We left later that night towards our base and as usual Miles was already arguing with Nora. As me and Charlie walked behind them.  
"Nora, come on, be reasonable." He begged  
"We've already been over this, Miles." She kept walking.  
"It's just... A gun like that... Hard to find these days. You should keep it. Use it to get her brother back."  
"Are they always like this?" Charlie whispered to me.  
"No, usually Miles is more desperate." I laughed.  
"The rebels need it more then we do." Nora said.  
Miles sighed, "You're really serious about this, huh? Full on Rebel."  
"Why is this so hard to understand?"  
"Because I know you, Nora. It's not like you to fight for a lost cause."  
"I fought for us, didn't I?" She said finally stoping to look at him.  
"Uh, is this a private conversation?" Charlie interrupted.  
"No." Nora tried to say but Miles interrupted.  
"Yes."  
I just kept walking. I have heard all this before when Miles and Nora were together. It was just getting annoying. "Catch up with me when you guys are done with this conversation." I said not turning around to look back at them.  
"Riley, come on. Get back here," Miles called to me. I didn't stop. He ran up to me and grabbed my shoulders making me stop, "Look, I'm just trying to look after you and Nora. You really think you and your rebel pals are going to bring back the United States? Really? They're gonna butcher you."  
I shook him off, "I wonder if you really believe all that or if you're just scared of going up against Monroe?" I said turning back around and walking away but this time he didn't follow.  
We got to the base after a few hours of walking. It was an old diner in an abandoned city. "This is your rebel base?" Miles asked unimpressed.  
Suddenly two men jumped out from behind some cars with guns yelling at us to stop. Suddenly Nicholas, a fellow rebel and friend came out from the diner, "It's okay," he said calling them off, "Nora. Riley. Thank god."  
He walked over to Nora and hugged her and the reaction on Miles face was priceless. 'Such an idiot' I thought to myself.  
"You got the gun." Nicholas said as he pulled apart from Nora and running over to me.  
"Did you ever doubt it?" I smirked and handed it to him.  
He took it but didn't look at it for long. "Who are they?"  
"I'm Stu Redman and that's Franny." He said pointing to Charlie.  
'God, is that honestly the best names you can come up with?' I thought to myself.  
Nicholas looked suspicious. "They're friends of ours." Nora reassured. I nodded.  
"They better be because right now I have too much to worry about." He said seriously.  
"What's wrong?"  
"We went on a raid this morning. We were trying to score some guns but it was a trap. Militia came from everywhere. 12 dead, 1 missing."  
"Oh my god, Garret," I gasped before running in at full speed. The diner was full of people, some were decapitated, some were dead, but I didn't see him anywhere. "Garret, Garret, Garret?" I called out. I got no answer. I could feel tears come to my eyes as it became clear to me what had happened to him. I was about to let them fall when someone grabbed me from behind and turned me around.  
"You were calling?" I looked up to see Garret looking down at me.  
"Oh my god, Garret! What the hell?" I yelled at him.  
"What? I thought it would be funny." He laughed.  
"Well it wasn't. I was freaking out and if-" he kissed me silencing my rant.  
"God, your annoying." He said breaking free of the kiss.  
"Sorry," I said staring into his eyes. There was just something about him that made me go weak. Garret was our main medic's son and was skilled in healing. Nora wasn't very fond of me dating him. "God, how could Nora hate you?" I spoke out.  
"Yea, why does she hate me?" He asked tilting my head by the chin to look at him.  
"Something about you being disrespectful and some other b.s."  
"But we both know that's not true, don't we?" He whispered into my ear, before kissing me again and then suddenly I was jerked away from him by the collar.

Miles P.O.V  
Riley ran into the diner after saying something about somebody named Garret. "Damn it!" Nora said.  
"Don't worry he's fine." The guy named Nicholas said.  
"Oh I know he's fine, he's too conceded to actually participate in a raid. It's her that I'm worried about." Nora walked in.  
"Who's Garret?" Charlie whispered to me. I just shrugged. It was the first I had ever heard of him. We walked into the diner. "Oh my god!" Charlie gasped. Surrounding us were about 10 men and women lying on tables either dead or fatally wounded.  
"Hey! You! A little help!" One of the rebels trying to saving a screwed guy yelled to Charlie. And of course she ran over to help.  
'And it's just the beginning.' I thought to myself.  
I found Nora talking to Nicholas on the other side of the counter. I really didn't like this guy. "Hey you!" I shouted, "Nicholas? Right?"  
"Yes?" He said calmly.  
"This missing guy, was he captured?" I asked.  
"I don't know."  
"You do realize he could be giving your position away at this very moment. You need to get out of here. Like now."  
"We're in no position to travel."  
"Shit!" Nora said all of a sudden.  
"What?" I asked. She pointed over to the other side of the counter where a girl and a boy were kissing. And then I realized who it was.  
"God damn it, Riley!" Suddenly an uneasy feeling came over me. It was weird. That was the 9 year old kid who I taught to fight with a sword. The 9 year old kid who wouldn't shut up with questions about the guns in the militia stock. The 9 year old kid who didn't trust me at first but slowly warmed up to me. And now all of a sudden that 9 year old kid was kissing a guy.  
Nora jumped off the counter and started to walk over to her but I caught her by the hand, "Hey, let me deal with this one."  
Nora stared at me with confusion, "Fine." She said.  
I walked over to them and pulled her by the collar, "What the-!" She said before looking up. "Mi- Stu?" She caught herself.  
"Who's this?" I asked.  
"I'm Garret." He said rolling his eyes.  
'Oh this kid is gonna get it.' I thought to myself.  
"How old are you, Garret?"  
"17." He smirked.  
"Well, Garret, I suggest you quit sucking on Riley's face and go do something useful."  
"Stu, what the hell? You're not my dad!"  
"Yea, but I'm the closest thing you have to one."  
"Riley, what's he talking about?" Garret asked.  
"I don't know." She said through gritted teeth.  
"I thought your parents were at the other base?" He asked confused.  
Then it clicked, "Wait, you think that Riley's parents are rebels?"  
"Miles, shut up." She whispered.  
"Well, I guess they could be. We don't really know, do we, Riley?"  
"Riley, what is he talking about?" He yelled at her.  
"Is it not clear? Riley's an orphan. Her parents abandoned her!" I yelled.  
"You're a what?" Garret asked her angrily.  
"I-I can explain." She stuttered.  
"Wow, you lied to me?" He said angrily, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"  
"Garret-"  
"No, we're through!" He said before storming off.  
For a second I actually felt bad. Riley just sort of stood there staring after him in a sort of pathetic way. But it didn't last long, soon she was yelling at me cussing with tears in her eyes. Then all of a sudden she just stopped, "You know what Stu, was that really necessary? I mean, I'm not the only one living a lie to someone close to them here." She said softly before pointing to Charlie who was trying to save a wounded solider.  
"Riley, don't-" I warned.  
"Stu, I won't tell her. Lucky for you, I'm not you." She said before walking away.  
"So that's your genius way of dealing with it!" Nora said angrily.  
"How was I supposed to know she would react like that?" I asked frustrated.  
"Come here." She pulled me over to a table.  
"What?"  
"Look, Riley might look tough on the outside and she is... On the outside. The truth is she's confused. Even though I don't like the guy doesn't mean I was going to take away from her one of the only people she trusts."  
"So what your saying is that you rather her trust people that are untrustworthy then not trust them?"  
"No. I'm saying lay off of her, okay?" She said frustrated.  
"This is ridiculous, Nora."  
"Maybe it is, but she's my responsibility, not yours. I'm her guardian, not you." She said before the bullets started flying.

Riley P.O.V.  
I was sitting in a corner thinking about what happened when the Militia started shooting. Luckily, I was no where near the windows. Everyone who was died before they even hit the floor. Another round of shots flew by and I figured out what their strategy was. They were pulling a classic move where all the men shot at the same time. Another round of shots went off. I grabbed a stray bullet off the floor and quickly examined it. "They're using Muskets." I murmured to myself before screaming, "They're using Muskets!"  
"What does that mean?!" Nicholas yelled over another round.  
"It means that it takes them about 3 seconds to reload! The counter's our safest bet here! Every one who's not behind it you need to stay low and make your way there stoping behind something every three seconds!"  
"How do you know what your talking about?" one of the rebels I didn't know yelled to me.  
"Just watch me!" I yelled to him. I waited for the next round and then ran with my head low to a turned over table just as another round started. I repeated this going from table to table until I finally got to the counter ending with a slide across the floor. Once I got to the counter people started to follow. Slowly the survivors were joined together.  
"Who's your best shot?" Miles yelled over the continuos sound of bullets hitting wood.  
"Trevor." Nora yelled.  
"Here take this," Miles said passing the sniper rifle to him, "go up to the roof and shoot anyone who gets within 10 yards of the door, got it?" Trevor nodded, "Good. Now go before they ram the doors in." Trevor left and not long after shots were being fired from the roof and the Militia were retreating.  
Miles got up and took Nicholas with him. I was still really pissed at him but I couldn't worry about it in the situation we were in. I stood up and started looking through the cabinets. "What are you doing?" Charlie asked.  
I finally found what I was looking for, a glass. I held it up, "Spying." I walked over to the wall and put the glass up to it. Then I pressed my ear to it.  
"How are you-"  
"Shh!" I interrupted her as I tried to make out the words. I listened carefully when I heard a voice I recognized, "No way." I gasped.  
"What?" Charlie asked.  
"Nothing, I need to see Miles and Nora," I said before walking off. I found Nora setting up bombs and Miles digging a tunnel, "I need to talk to you, like now," I said grabbing them by the arm. Charlie stared at us, "Alone." I added. We walked over to an empty table.  
"What's going on, Riley. We don't have time." Miles said annoyed.  
"You, Miles, shut up and listen." I said even more annoyed.  
"Fine, talk." He sighed.  
"Those guys out there, I know who their leader is."  
"What, who?" Nora asked.  
"Jeremy."  
"How are you so sure?" Miles questioned.  
"I heard his voice. Here." I said handing him the glass.  
He knew just what to do immediately; after all, he was the one who taught me the trick, "Shit, it is him." He cussed.  
"This isn't good. He knows what he's doing." Nora said.  
"Yea, but I've got a plan," I told them, "Do you remember when you were with the Militia and me and Nora were living up there in that mansion and I had to go to that shitty school once a week?"  
"Yea, what about it?" Nora asked.  
"Well you remember his daughter I went to school with, Angelina. People said I looked just like her."  
"Where are you going with this, Riley?" Nora asked.  
"Well if I can pull it off, which I easily can. We can trick him into thinking it's her. Nicholas puts a sword to my neck and we go to the roof. He says he's gonna kill me if he doesn't come in alone. We grab him tie him up and then it's his life for ours."  
"No way you can't pull it off." Miles said immediately.  
"From the roof, Miles. That's at least 100 yards away."  
"You don't understand. There is a very likely chance that you will be shot."  
"Well there's an even more likely chance, that we will all be shot if I don't try."  
"Nora talk some sense into this kid." Miles said turning to her.  
"Miles, I agree with her."  
"Wait, what? What happened to all that 'I'm her guardian' bullshit?"  
"Miles, I'm doing it. That's all."


	4. Chapter 4

I told Nicholas the plan and he wasn't immediately on board with it. "Wait, so how do you know his daughter?" he asked.  
"I'm an old friend." I said. Technically, I'm an old enemy. I knocked the bitch's teeth out after she called me an orphan mutt.  
"I don't know, Riley." He said shaking his head.  
"Nicholas, she's right. You need to do this." Nora came in.  
He looked at me, then her, and then back to me, "Okay."  
I saw a sign of jealousy on Miles face and I thought to myself, 'Serves him right.'  
We got to the roof and made sure to stay behind some old metal furnaces. I reached down and grabbed some dirt off the floor. "What are you doing?" Nicholas asked.  
"Hostages are never in good shape," I said wiping the mud on my cheek, "From far away they're bruises."  
"How do you know that?"  
"Not important. Come on tell them to stop."  
"I'd stop if I were you!" Nicholas screamed over the gun shots.  
"Fire!" Jeremy yelled.  
"We have Angelina." He screamed.  
"Hold your fire!" He stopped his men, "I don't believe you!" He yelled to us. I heard a hint of uneasiness in his voice  
"I would, but of course it's your daughter not mine." Nicholas yelled.  
"Prove it, bring her out!"  
"You ready?" Nicholas whispered to me.  
"Yea." He pressed the sword to my neck and pulled me out. I pretended to struggle but Nicholas didn't let go, "Let go of me, let go!"  
"Angelina!" Jeremy yelled.  
'Knew he'd believe it.' I thought to myself.  
"Daddy?" I looked up like I just noticed him.  
"Honey, did they hurt you?" He yelled.  
Before I could respond Nicholas answered for me, "Oh she's fine, but lucky for you, she can really take a punch. Why don't you show him your bruises, honey."  
'For a priest he can really be evil.' I thought to myself.  
"Daddy, please, help me." I cried out.  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," He tried to reassure, "Name your price."  
"You come in here unarmed and alone."  
"What's your motive?" He asked.  
"You know she's got a pretty little face, I'd hate to see it cut up." Nicholas avoided the question.  
"Fine, fine. I'm coming in." He said quickly.  
Nicholas started walking backwards with the sword still to my throat until we were out of sight. "Good work." He said as we walked down the stairs to the main level.  
"Thanks, I'm kind of surprised you pulled that off the way you did."  
"I was in some church plays." He shrugged.  
We got to the ground floor. And sure enough Jeremy walked in, "Where's Angelina?" He yelled. Two rebels grabbed him and tied him to a chair the whole time him screaming for his daughter, "Where is she? Show me her!"  
"Sorry can't." Nicholas said coming in.  
"Show me her or I will have my men hang you all on the spot!"  
"No we actually can't. She's not here."  
"What? No! I saw her on the roof!"  
"Daddy! Daddy!" I screamed as I walked in, "God, you're gullible."  
"Riley?"  
"Or am I Angelina? Nope, I'm definitely Riley." I laughed.  
"You little bitch! I'll kill you!"  
"You know a lot of people have said that, but yet, look at me. Riley in the flesh."  
"Stop taunting him, Riley, and help me set up these bombs." Nora said walking in.  
"Nora? It's the whole fucking gang. I bet Miles is somewhere here, isn't he?"  
Me and Nora exchanged glances, "No, haven't seen him in years," I lied but of course Miles and Charlie walked right in, "Fuck." I whispered to myself.  
"Really? I think you might be lying because that man sure," does look a lot like Miles."  
"Miles? Who's Miles?" Nicholas asked.  
"Oh you don't know? Well, this is interesting." He laughed.  
"You didn't think this through, did you, Riley?" Miles whispered angrily.  
"Well actually, it's not my problem." I whispered back.  
He looked at Jeremy as he contemplated what to do, "Fine. Tell them. They're gonna find out anyway." He sighed.  
Jeremy smiled, "This is Miles Matheson, commander and chief of the Monroe Militia. Second hand to General Monroe himself."  
All the other rebels stared at him with a mix of hatred and surprise, but perhaps the person who was the most shocked was Charlie


End file.
